


A Day in the Life of Bones (Or, Here We Goddamn Go Again)

by vojir



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vojir/pseuds/vojir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pretty much exactly what the title is hhaa ha yeah (i'm bad at bones sorry)</p><p>one-shot, in the future. i am a firm believer in a happy ending for the alternate universe. FIRM. VERY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life of Bones (Or, Here We Goddamn Go Again)

He wakes up at four. Joanna is being adorable again, and as hungover as he is McCoy can’t find it in himself to be angry with her for waking him up. She probably waited as long as she could (which was about ten minutes), which was something. At least. It had been a long week.

Hair of the dog, he thought to himself, as he poured a glass of brandy to go with his cereal. Jim would disapprove, but then again, Jim disapproved of almost everything McCoy did these days. That kid wouldn’t give him a break. It was almost like having two children, and one of them more so than the other sometimes. 

Jim calls around seven. Same as Joanna, again. He waited as long as he could. His voice is brimming with excitement. “Bones,” he says, “get some coffee in that beautiful body of yours and get down here.”

“C’mon, Jim, you know I’ve got Joanna with me. It’s our first shore leave in years.”

“So bring her! She’ll have fun. I like Joanna, and you know she likes me. I’m rakishly handsome. That’s popular with kids. And I know you got up early, because I can smell the brandy through the phone.” He hangs up.

What a brat.

“Joanna, honey, do you wanna go see Uncle Jim?” He knows the answer, but he still hopes for a ‘No, dad, I’d rather stay in and watch movies and take naps today. Doesn’t that sound relaxing?’ But no. She’d much prefer going to see her unofficial and absolute favorite uncle, who probably had something mildly dangerous and very tiring in store for them.

Great. Here we go again.


End file.
